Zoids: Wild Episode 46
Arashi vs Drake is the 46th episode of Zoids: Wild. It first aired in Japan on the 1st of June 2019. Overview While searching for the Great Ancient Treasure Z, Freedom head towards the volcano. They come across a sign, Arashi, seeing the Volcano in the distance chooses to ignore the sign and head straight for it. The others decided to follow the sign, despite noticing how suspicious it looks (they hadn't come across any signs before, and this one was brand-new). Elsewhere, in the Death Metal Empire, Gallagher is relaxing. Rakkyo mentions that Caviar and Foiegras were being punished for their failures, while Truffle was out fighting the resistance. Therefore, he should go out and fight (being their "secret weapon"). However, Drake shows up, having lost the Gilraptor Commander bestowed to him previously. Gallagher gives Drake an ultimatum. Defeat the Wild Liger or be fed to the Death Rex. There are no second chances for Drake. Back with Freedom, Salt, Penne and Onigiri are ambushed by the Z Boys in the forest. While they manage to win, they are left separated from Arashi. Drake is left to confront the Wild Liger. The two fight, and while Drake gets a few early hits, as the fight goes on damage begins to build up on his Gilraptor. As with their previous encounters, Arashi insists that Drake doesn't think of Zoids as weapons, a point that Drake refuses to accept. Eventually, he's forced to use his Death Blast. Arashi responds using his own Wild Blast. The two clash, but even at maximum output the "forced activation" for the Death Blast isn't enough to overcome Arashi's Wild Blast. The Gilraptor's Death Metal key breaks and the Death Blast shuts down. Drake is thrown off the Gilraptor. At this point Arashi mentions that the Gilraptor is now free. Drake doesn't put up a protest, the Zoid can now act on its own. However, it doesn't flee. It stays to defend Drake. This is when Drake has a realisation. Like Drake, the Gilraptor had been forced to work for Death Metal this whole time. When Drake was a child he nearly ordered this Gilraptor destroyed to save the other white one. But it was fear of the Death Rex that overrode any insubordination during the intervening years. The partnership between both the Gilraptor and Drake over this whole time was genuine. As Drake comes to realise what this means, the Gilraptor destroys the housing of the Death Metal Key, and reveals a Zoid Key. It bestows the key onto Drake. Drake activates his Wild Blast. Arashi is overjoyed that Drake can now truely claim the Gilraptor as his partner. The two decided to fight in earnest, to experience the Wild Blast at its peak. By the time the rest of team Freedom show up, Arashi and Drake are lying on the ground near each other, exhausted and covered in minor injuries from the battle. Both happy they gave it their all. They explain the situation to the others, and Drake mentions that after this, he's no longer one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Death Metal. Arashi immediately offers him a Freedom badge, which Drake lets fall to the ground. The episode ends with Drake and the Gilraptor exchanging a look knowing there is something left that they must do. Trivia * Arashi previously offered Drake a Freedom badge on their first encounter. Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Zoids Anime